True or False
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Something's going down in Northumbria and somehow Alpha Force has found themselves smack bang in the middle of it all. Can Alex protect his home-town or will he watch it burn?
**True or False**

 **Summary** **:** Something's going down in Northumbria and somehow Alpha Force has found themselves smack bang in the middle of it all. Can Alex protect his hometown or will he watch it burn?

 **Disclaimer** **:** _This is a Fan-fiction story of the book series; Alpha Force and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the books that are used are not intended to infringe on any copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

 _However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with the books or any other copyrights are copyrighted © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

 **Warnings** **:** There may be gunshots, torture scenes and possible graphic scenes of violence and unmentionable behaviour. I'm not sure if all the above will be included but for now, anything is possible. You have been forewarned.

 **A/N** **:** _So I thought I'd give this idea a go. Its twisted and unusual but I figured I'd explore the darker side that Alpha Force could be faced with in their line of hobbies._

 _Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make, please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

 **Prologue:** The beginning of the end

He woke slowly. Everything hurt.

He didn't want to open his eyes and find out why but he knew that he had to. Something important was telling him that he to wake up. He couldn't quite remember falling asleep and that in and of itself should have worried him. The last thing he remembered was visiting a travelling circus and being volunteered for the hypnosis trick by his friend.

It hadn't appeared to work and the hypnotist apologised and allowed him to leave the stage, but after that things became blurry. He could remember a rumbling vibration, like the sound of a helicopter or low flying plane and then there were screams.

It was quiet now though.

He slowly opened his eyes and assessed his surroundings. Sound slowly filtered through his stuffed eardrums and a cacophony of shouts, cries and a low roaring suddenly became very loud. It looked like hell had risen from beneath the ground, razed the land around it and then sunk back into its fiery pit, leaving upturned earth and devastated debris in its wake. He tried to move, to stand and find out what had happened but his body couldn't seem to coordinate his limbs with his commands.

And then there was someone kneeling by his side. A hovering hand, afraid to touch in case of causing more damage, flitted across his peripheral view. Someone was talking to him but he couldn't seem to piece the words together in order to understand them.

"Oh god… please stay with me…" The man knelt closer, lowering himself to the ground to lay with him. He recognised the angular jaw, the hair style, the long nose… the only thing that seemed out of place was the fear in the man's eyes. He'd never seen it there before.

He reached out gingerly, his fingers tracing the charred floor beneath him as he tried to find the strength to comfort the man laid with him. It frightened him that he could witness the strongest man he knew reduced to this fearful wretched state.

"Da…d" It hurt to talk. It hurt to think… it hurt to breathe. It hurt to see his father crying. He closed his eyes, hoping to ease some of the discomfort.

"No! Stay with me! Open your eyes!" His father's voice became frantic but he just couldn't seem to muster up the strength to care… he let himself fall away into the encroaching darkness. The pain disappeared, it felt cosy and warm. Like he was in bed and his dad was just trying to rouse him for school.

He drifted with the memory, his last thoughts as he faded echoed through his mind;

'Five more minutes, dad…'

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! Prologues are meant to be catchy and engaging and mysterious cliff hangers!


End file.
